


One Hell of a Present

by Wagyubeefy



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Exhibitionism, Modern AU, Nb Elphaba, Other, lotsa doin' it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagyubeefy/pseuds/Wagyubeefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda and Elphaba don't do presents, even on birthdays. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Present

“You’re really going to buy me something?” **  
**

“I promised, didn’t I?”

Glinda fiddled with Elphaba’s hand, her face thoughtful. “But you finally have spending money. You should-”

“Glinda. You’ve spent so much money on me. For years now.” Elphaba patted her back. “Consider it repaying the favour.”

“Okay... But not five hundred, that’s ludicrous-”

“Five hundred.”

“Elphie!”

“Glinda!” Glinda rolled her eyes. Elphaba grinned. “Don’t worry. You’re turning twenty-one. That’s a big deal for no actual reason at all.” Elphaba paused. “I wouldn’t offer if I couldn’t afford it, you know.”

Glinda sighed shortly. “Fine.” She smiled shyly. “Thank you, Elphie.”

“No need,” Elphaba said quickly. “So, where shall we go?”

Glinda thought on it while they stopped at a nearby cafe. Elphaba got hot chocolate - “All milk, if you could, it’s medical,” - and Glinda got a tall, strong coffee and a donut for each of them. She payed for it automatically, even on her own birthday. It made Elphaba a bit guilty. They hated the idea of being indebted to people, but of course, Glinda didn’t expect any return.

“Oh! I know just the thing!” Glinda said cheerfully. Elphaba arched a brow.

“What is it?”

“You’ll see. I admit, it’s a bit pricey, but it probably won’t get to five hundred.”

Elphaba pondered over it. Clothes, probably. Makeup, maybe. Art, perhaps. They pondered still as Glinda pulled them into the VQ Arcade, stopping at boutiques and spice stores and chocolatiers, and promptly leaving, none of them her true target. They finally arrived.

A lingerie store.

Elphaba became somewhat nervous as they faced the storefront. “This is where you want to go.”

“Yep.”

“Is this… really a present for you? Not some lucky young man?" They paused. "Or other?”

“Are you kidding? I love this stuff. I mean, I already own a set, but it’s not as nice as these.”

Elphaba made a considering little frown. “If you’d like it.”

“Great.” They walked into the lingerie store. Elphaba felt incredibly out of place. They’d felt out of place in all the boutiques they had visited, but especially this one. All the staff looked at Elphaba weirdly. It was different from the usual looks; most people looked at them like they were shocked Elphaba existed. These workers looked at them like it was fine they existed, _of course_ they existed, but what were they doing in _this_ store?

Someone came over to them anyway. Glinda was looking through the two-piece sets. “Hello ladies,” She said with a grin. “Who are we shopping for today?”

“That would be me,” Glinda said with a charming smile. “Elphie here isn’t the lingerie type.”

“No? Lingerie is for anyone who has the confidence to wear it.” The saleswoman was smiling at Elphaba appraisingly. “I’m sure we could find something to suit your taste.”

Elphaba glanced from the underwear on display to Glinda. “I’d rather just be naked.”

Glinda and the saleswoman both became flustered for different reasons. “Lingerie isn’t just for intimacy,” The lady said, laughing embarrassedly. “It makes you feel confident, and it’s good quality-”

“If I ever got this stuff, it’d be for sex,” Elphaba said casually. They smirked at the way Glinda was blushing.

“Don’t mind them,” Glinda said to the saleswoman. “I’m after something bright, maybe aqua or pink, and I’m not too keen on silk.” The saleswoman enthusiastically began pulling them around the store. Glinda and her narrowed it down to two sets between themselves, Elphaba looking at the various items on display. They were so lacy and complicated. They couldn’t imagine having to get those corsets on. Or get them off for that matter. “Elphie!”

Elphaba looked up. Glinda was waving her over. “I’m going to get measured, then I’m going to try these on. I want your opinion.”

“I’m coming in with you?”

“There’s a partition inside.”

So there was. They sat on a seat that they suspected was for the sole purpose of opinion giving. The wall beside them - and opposite the partition - was all mirror. Glinda took off her crop top as the saleswoman from before came in with a length of measuring tape. They went behind the partition. Elphaba hadn’t anticipated Glinda would need to get undressed for a fitting. They heard a giggle from Glinda and a quiet apology from the saleswoman. There was some hushed chatting. Then the saleswoman came back out. “I’ll be back with those pieces, okay?” She gave Elphaba a wink and went off.

“What was all that?” Elphaba asked. Glinda peered out, an arm over her bare chest.

“A proper bra fitting takes dedication, Elphie.” She disappeared back behind the partition.

“Why would you need to be topless?”

“For an accurate measurement of your cup size.” Elphaba could hear elastic snapping. Glinda reemerged in her bright blue bra, printed all over with pale pink love hearts. She sat on the arm of Elphaba’s chair, draping herself half over their shoulders as she sighed. “Both of them are about three-fifty, so we’re well under five hundred.”

Elphaba managed not to look too close. “Throw in another bra.”

“No,” Glinda said firmly. “One set only. I need to learn self control.” Elphaba laughed.

“Very well, I will help you in your valiant effort at self-improvement.”

“Thank you. It means so much.”

The clerk came back, lingerie in hand. “Will you need any help getting it on?”

“No, I should be fine.”

“Alright. Just call out if you need anything. You ladies have fun.” She closed the door behind her.

Elphaba looked up at Glinda, their eyebrow raised. Glinda raised an eyebrow back. “Ready?” She asked.

“I’m the one that needs to be ready?” Elphaba asked with a smirk.

“I reckon so. You’re about to see all this,” she gestured to herself,  “in three hundred dollar lingerie.”

“You’ve got a good point.”  
  
“Can’t argue?”

“Can’t argue. No,” Elphaba said, holding up a finger. “ _Won’t_ argue. I concede by choice.”

“It’s a miracle,” Glinda called from beyond the partition. Elphaba smiled at the wall. In the silence, they could hear clipping, more snapping, the brush of fabric over skin.

Elphaba cleared their throat. “So what’s your bra size?”  
  
Glinda laughed. “Why do you want to know?”

“I was going to sell the information on the internet.”

“Oh, well if that’s the reason,” Glinda said faux-cheerily.

“I was just filling silence,” Elphaba said casually, belatedly self conscious.

“You don’t actually want to know?”

Elphaba snorted. “I’ve seen your boobs enough to guess on my own.”

“Oh my gosh. Should we compare?”

“Compare our boobs?”  
  
“Compare your guess to the measurement,” Glinda said, peering out of the partition. “You’re an A cup. We know who’ll win.”

“I didn’t realise it was a competition. And in terms of whose life is easier and less painful in the back, I win everytime.”

“Don’t rub it in.”

“Haha! Rub.”

“Okay!” Glinda called, and stepped out from behind the partition leg-first. She stood, posed classically, in wine-black lace and little else. It was almost what Elphaba arbitrarily considered a ‘full set’ of lingerie; brassiere, underwear, garter, leggings. All it was missing was the corset. Glinda placed her hands on her hips, peered down at herself. “I wasn’t looking for anything dark, but I couldn’t resist trying it. How is it?”

“Ah.” Glinda turned, and Elphaba could not look away from her ass in that underwear. “It’s… very good. Though I have no experience judging such things. It could be rubbish for all I know, right? But it does seem to - fit you. Yes.” Elphaba managed to stop talking.

Glinda ran her hand along the band of the brassiere. “Pinching a bit. I’ll ask if they have one size up, if not I’ll just have to break it in.” She walked toward Elphaba to get the other set, and Elphaba was briefly overwhelmed before looking away. Elphaba did not think they’d get the appeal of lingerie. They absolutely got the appeal of it. Glinda went back behind the partition, to their relief.

No longer distracted, Elphaba became keenly aware of how much tighter their jeans were feeling. They tugged awkwardly at their pants, pulled their shirt down as far as it would go. Nothing was showing too bad. Yet. Glinda announced herself again, and Elphaba folded their legs, blinking back to attention.

Another set, white. Otherwise very similar to the last. The white was somehow more sheer. Elphaba leaned over their lap. “Looks good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Which did you like better?”

Elphaba floundered. “Well, you know I’m a sucker for dark colours…”

“Right,” Glinda said, affectionately exasperated. “But really. What do you think?"

"It’s your gift. My opinion is irrelevant.”

Glinda glanced from Elphaba to her mirror image. “Is it?”

Elphaba looked up at the tone of Glinda’s voice. And, upon looking up, they couldn’t help looking at the rest of Glinda. “Yes…”

Glinda came over and stood in front of Elphaba. “Elphie. You know I always value your opinion.”

Elphaba couldn’t focus on anything but not looking at Glinda. She was standing right in front of them. Their knees were almost touching. This was torture. They managed to focus on her face. “You look equally splendid in both. You transform them.”

“Shut up,” Glinda said, flushed and happy anyway. She faced the mirror again. “I like the white. I already have a dark set.”

Glinda was still very close, her back turned. Elphaba felt their chest become tight and hot - not their chest really, but lower, somewhere deep between their ribs. It suffused them with warmth. Their eye followed the elegant line of Glinda’s spine, the dimples at the small of her back, the soft curve of her bottom and thighs. That feeling spread lower and lower. Elphaba attempted to stop looking and failed spectacularly.

Glinda turned suddenly, and Elphaba realised they’d leaned back in their chair. They watched, as if in slow motion, as Glinda’s eyes jumped from their eyes to their hand - resting against their lips - to their midsection - they’d been subconsciously rubbing at that heat within them - and then to their crotch. Glinda’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

Elphaba, to make things worse, automatically shot forward, their hands clamping over the bulge in their jeans. They stared up at Glinda, face on fire. “Um-”

“I’m going to go pay for this,” Glinda said, calm and not upset, from what Elphaba could tell. She gave Elphaba a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you outside the store, if you’d like?”  
  
Elphaba released a breath. “Yes. Sure.” Glinda slipped back behind the partition. Elphaba stumbled out of the store and found the nearest public bathroom. However they were going to deal with this, they needed privacy.

Elphaba sat on a toilet and thought determinedly of Unionist passages, family memories, several of their lecturers. If it was working it wasn’t working fast enough. Between and behind all of these thoughts was Glinda, the warmth still sitting in their stomach. Elphaba sighed frustratedly, their hand rubbing the fork of their jeans distractedly. Their head fell back, eyes closing.

It’d probably be faster this way. Elphaba unzipped their jeans and yanked down their underwear impatiently, and took the situation in hand. They immediately felt the Unionist guilt on their shoulders, for the act, for the arousal, for the images of Glinda that came unbidden. They rubbed all the fiercer - the faster the better, the shame would be less intense. They came into a piece of thin public bathroom tissue and slumped back against the toilet, their chest heaving.

Elphaba peered at their softening cock, still in their hand. They winced and felt sick, and pulled up their pants. They couldn’t face Glinda after that. They decided to go home, send a brief apology text later. Or not. They formulated their exit route as they oiled their hands clean.

Their phone buzzed against their hip. Elphaba wiped their hands dry and pulled it out. A text from Glinda.

Glinda: I got ur fave bubble tea! earl grey, no sugar, pearls, soymilk. doing ok? <3

Fuck. They typed up a quick response and dragged themselves out of the bathroom and down to the bubble tea place, just a few doors down from the lingerie boutique.

Glinda pushed off of the wall as Elphaba approached. She handed them a bubble tea cup. She hadn’t broken the seal with the straw, because she knew that Elphaba enjoyed doing that. Elphaba couldn’t quite look her in the eye. “Thanks,” they said quietly.

“Elphie?”

“Mm?” Elphaba walked them to a bench and sucked at their bubble tea.

“You seem really down suddenly.” Glinda’s hand settled on their wrist. “You know, I’m not mad or embarrassed or anything about before.”

Elphaba felt like they couldn’t breath. “I don’t really want to-”

“It’s not something that can be controlled, Elphie. Please don’t worry about that.”

Elphaba wasn’t worried about that part. It was embarrassing, but they knew that couldn’t really be controlled. It was the next part that’d gotten to them. They probably shouldn’t tell Glinda about how bad they felt masturbating to the thought of her, though. Elphaba cleared their throat, attempted to clear their head. They looked at Glinda properly. “I’m fine. I promise.”

Glinda frowned gently. Elphaba faced forward. Sucked on their drink. They almost choked and spit milk all over their jeans when Glinda pressed a kiss to their cheek. They looked at each other, their faces close together. Glinda’s gaze had a strange combination of concern and wanting; wanting what, exactly, Elphaba didn’t know. But they saw Glinda become intent, or focused, and panicked.

“Would you prefer a check or bank transfer?”

Glinda blinked. “What?”

“To pay for your present,” Elphaba managed.

“Oh.” Glinda sat back on the bench, her arms crossing over herself. “Bank transfer, thanks.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“I thought we’d agreed, _no presents._ ”

“I’m going to buy what I had planned either way. I’m just buying it for you.”

Elphaba rolled their eyes, Glinda pulling them along through VQ Arcade. “How much is this actually for me.”

Glinda turned and squeezed their hand between hers. “Elphie, of course it’s for you! It doesn’t need to be your birthday for me to treat you. Anyway, it’s something we can both enjoy,” Glinda said with a smile. Elphaba arched a brow.

“Food?”

“No. As if I would get you food for your twenty-fifth!”

“I happen to like food,” Elphaba remarked. They continued on. “Sex toy?”

“Like we need more.”

“Never too many sex toys.”

Glinda glanced back and gave Elphaba her most alluring smirk. “Pretty sure I already have the best sex toy around.”

They’d been flirting ruthlessly today. Elphaba’s supposed Glinda had some magnificent event planned for the end of the night, as she did every birthday, to commence after the Charmed Circle had attempted to get them drunk and give them a ‘good time’. Elphaba very much preferred Glinda’s half of the celebration.

“You mean I have it.” Elphaba laughed shortly. “Oh, can you imagine if it were detachable? That would be _so_ convenient.”

Glinda snickered. “You think that thing belongs to you? That’s cute.” Elphaba grinned lazily at the back of her head.

“With great power comes great responsibility.”

“Is my power to make said great responsibility come?”

“You are very good at that.”  

“One of my many talents.” They came to a stop.

Elphaba looked at the sign for the store Glinda had lead them to. They almost rolled their eyes. “Of course.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t guess,” Glinda said with a little smile.

“Who's wearing it?” Elphaba joked.

Glinda’s face lit up. “Oh, I’d be very, very happy to buy a set for-”

“No.” Elphaba curled an arm around Glinda’s waist. “I am completely content with you wearing the lingerie in this relationship.” Glinda gave them a look, kissed their jaw and pulled them into the store. “I admit, I don’t quite understand the appeal of lingerie.”

“I’ve always found it pretty sexy.”

“Perhaps it’s sexier for the person wearing it.”

“I find it sexy being worn, too. Hot girl in a good set of underwear?” Glinda cast them a lopsided grin. “It’s pretty great.”

They strolled between the aisles, breezing through a display of brassieres that were plainer than what Glinda had in mind, Elphaba assumed. “So, what are you getting?”

“You’re picking.”

Elphaba snorted. “Good one.”

“It’s your birthday.”

“You underestimate how little I understand these things. I’m quite sure you know what I want more than I do.”

Glinda peered back at them. “If you really can’t find _anything_ , fine, I will pick. But you have to try.” Glinda held up a pointed finger at them. Elphaba knocked it away.

“Fine. I just don’t have any taste for all this.”

“It’s not a matter of taste.” Glinda gave them a naughty grin. “It’s a matter of how you want me.”

Elphaba pulled Glinda’s hand gently, leaning and murmuring close to her ear. “I want you _naked_ , that’s how I want you.”

Glinda pulled away from them, exasperated. “Where’s your _theatricality,_ Elphie? I know you want me naked, and I will be naked, but it’s about the journey. The anticipation. The performance.” Glinda became smug, arching her brow. “Have I ever left you anything less than pleased?”

Elphaba squinted, amused and irritated about it. “You haven’t. Though it is rather a lot of work for something that should be simple.”

“Why should it be simple?”  
  
“Because it’s perfectly good simple,” Elphaba responded for the sake of argument alone.

“Why should it _always_ be simple?”

“For variety it makes sense, but mathematically, in terms of efficiency and consistent pleasure-”

“We’re getting the lingerie, Elphie.”

While Glinda chatted with a girl working the floor, Elphaba gravitated toward the dark and patterned. They weren’t particularly interested in lace, but when the lace had interesting patterns or stitching, they were better than most of the other pieces in the store. Everything made with silk or satin, anything too tiny, they looked past. They considered the waist high pieces, but they’d be harder to take off. The corsets were much too fiddly - Elphaba disregarded them.

Most of them Elphaba dismissed simply because they could not imagine Glinda wearing them. That was the tricky part - looking at them flat and suspended on plastic and trying to see them on Glinda’s body. Elphaba was not a particularly visual person, truth be told. The lingerie was more for Glinda, who needed to feel beautiful to feel comfortable, and who enjoyed the inherent luxury of it, the texture. Elphaba liked the texture of their bodies far more.

Elphaba found a couple of sets with thick bra bands that clipped at the front. They liked the idea of a front clip. Easier to get off in the moment. One had a pattern of circles and lines within the netting of the lace that looked like star charts or architectural drawings; the other had green-gold stitching of various curling leaves and flowers within the lace, which had a nature motif of its own. Elphaba traced their fingers over the stitching. “Find one?” Glinda asked.

Elphaba glanced at her. “Maybe. What do you think?”

“I’m surprised you want a piece with garters.”

Elphaba hadn’t noticed the garters. “I’m indifferent to them,” They said distractedly, looking between the two sets. They took up the leafy one. “Would you mind trying it on?”

“Not at all,” Glinda said, taking it from their hands. She looked at the label. “Botanica Erotica. Pretty fancy, Elphie.”

“I’m a fancy person,” they said flatly, Glinda laughing outright. She took the set to the counter and asked for her size, and they went into the dressing room.

Elphaba remembered, vaguely, being in the same store with Glinda years ago. They mostly remembered because of the traumatising event afterward; they experienced a flood of secondhand and firsthand embarrassment remembering it, pressing their face into their hands. Though it had lead to several events that made the current day possible.

“How is it?” Elphaba looked up quickly. Glinda paced toward them, hands on her hips, peering down at herself. “This bras got a lot of lift, huh,” Glinda mused, her hands coming to her chest.

“It certainly does.” They shifted in their chair. “What do you think?”

“You first.”

Elphaba dragged their eyes up to Glinda’s. “You look beautiful.”

Glinda looked at Elphaba coyly. “I always look beautiful.”

“Yes,” Elphaba said with a smile. “I think, considering who’s wearing it, the lingerie is doing a good job of holding its own. You know, meeting the high standard you’ve already set.”

Glinda grinned, glancing down at herself. “I see. It must be good, then.”

“I think so.” Elphaba sat up and Glinda leaned down to meet them, giving them a firm but brief kiss. She turned to inspect herself in the mirror. Elphaba ran their hands up her thighs. They traced the curve of Glinda’s backside. “Your ass looks fantastic in these.”

“Thanks,” Glinda said, wiggling her hips. So cute. Elphaba kissed a soft cheek, bit it gently. Glinda erupted into laughter and twisted her hips away. “Elphie!”

Elphaba peered up at her. “Yes?”

“No biting in public.” Glinda gave them a look. “Unless you plan on following through.”

Elphaba and Glinda held each others eye for a long, thoughtful moment. “Would you want me to?”

Glinda tilted her head, raised a brow. “It _is_ your birthday.”

“You’ve already gotten me a present,” Elphaba drawled.

Glinda smiled warmly. “I always want you, Elphie.” She made a little noise when Elphaba pulled her down into their lap. She shifted, and then went still, twisting to peer at Elphaba. “Well, now you _have_ to follow through,” Glinda said quietly, holding an arm of the chair and grinding her hips back into Elphaba’s. Their breath caught, and they twitched in their jeans, Glinda giggling at it.

“Excited, Elphie?”

Elphaba hid their face against Glinda’s waist. “Very.”

“Forgot where we are, did you?”

“I’m trying not to think about it too much,” Elphaba murmured, leaning up to kiss between Glinda’s shoulderblades. They gripped her hips to encourage the grinding, helped her get the angle just right. Glinda braced their arm, sighing with pleasure as Elphaba moved up against her. Elphaba’s jeans were feeling very uncomfortable, having grown a lot harder than they’d anticipated, but they had no desire to stop. They were already trailing a hand up Glinda’s belly to palm one of her expensive-lingerie-clad breasts. Glinda swore softly, and stood up, pulling herself from Elphaba’s arms. Elphaba blinked.

“If we continue I’m going to ruin this underwear,” Glinda muttered, stripping on the spot. Elphaba exhaled at the sight, their eyes running over her. Glinda glanced at them. “Don’t,” Glinda warned. “You don’t want to do it here, I know you don’t.”

“But…”

“You’ll get self conscious and we’ll have to stop and leave even more frustrated than we already are.”

True. Elphaba rubbed distractedly at the bulge in their jeans, sighing in defeat. Glinda was partially clothed again, which was equal parts a relief and a frustration. “Home or a bathroom?” Glinda asked.

“I hate doing it in bathrooms,” Elphaba said quietly, knowing that Glinda adored the thrill.

“Home it is.”

Glinda bought the underwear, Elphaba holding the bag over their crotch with as little awkwardness as could be achieved. They charged out of the VQ, almost, but came just short. Glinda had pulled them to a stop, staring up and to their left. She looked at Elphaba.

“Fuck going home.” She pulled them into a side passage.

Down the passage was another hall, and at the end of that hall was a stairwell. They went up two flights of stairs to an emergency door. Elphaba peered down. It was tucked away, but it was also completely open; there wasn’t a single door between them and the VQ proper. “Here? Are you serious?”

“No cameras,” Glinda murmured, glancing around the ceiling and looking more disappointed than relieved.

“Anyone could wander down here,” Elphaba murmured, only half convincing themselves.

Glinda shivered, grinning. “Yeah.” She took hold of Elphaba’s face, pulling them down into a kiss. She ran her tongue against Elphaba’s lip, and that was enough convincing for them. They turned and pressed Glinda back against the emergency door with their hips, allowing themselves to draw everything down to Glinda; to her fantasy, her will. This certainly wasn’t Elphaba’s fantasy, but it honestly didn’t bother them. There was always something pleasing enough about indulging Glinda. Seeing and feeling Glinda’s appreciation, her satisfaction, her approval. It was worth it.

Glinda pulled back, her lips pursed with thought. “This is okay, right?”

Elphaba shrugged. “I’m alright with it.”

Glinda pushed Elphaba back. “Elphie, I want you to be comfortable.”

“I know. If I wasn’t comfortable I would tell you.” Elphaba paused. “Well, I’m not entirely comfortable, but I think that’s kind of erotic.”

Glinda squinted. “I’m not sure if you mean that in the good way or the bad way. You want to do this, right?”

Elphaba smiled, exasperation covering genuine appreciation for Glinda’s concern. “I want to do it. I mean that the situation makes me uncomfortable. Which can be… thrilling, I suppose.” They’d find out.

Glinda seemed surprised. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Apparently she had been convinced. She curled her hands over Elphaba’s belt, pulling them back against her. “Good.” Glinda tugged them down impatiently. She set the pace, first gentle, then into those slow, hard kisses that Elphaba could only describe as extravagant; the lush sliding of tongues, the firm crush of soft lips. Glinda’s fist curled in their hair and moved Elphaba down as she exposed her neck. Elphaba lavished her neck with kisses, bit her just enough to mark, which was admittedly pretty easy with teeth like theirs. They noticed Glinda unbuttoning her shirt - Elphaba took over for her, following each popped button with their lips. They pulled the cup of Glinda’s bra down and took a nipple into their mouth, sucking firmly. Glinda’s hand clung to their shoulder, panting hot breath down the back of their neck. “Elphie.”

“Mmm?” Elphaba was always a bit surprised at the drop in their own voice once they’d started fooling around. They felt Glinda’s hands pushing against their hip, and twisted to let Glinda turn them around and press Elphaba against the door. Her mouth was immediately on Elphaba’s ridiculously sensitive neck, kissing down their throat, licking a hot trail to their ear. Elphaba gripped her hips, sighing shakily beneath all the attention - and losing their breath when Glinda bit them hard, sucking firmly to draw out the sting.

Glinda observed the developing bruise with satisfaction. “Take off your shirt,” she commanded distractedly. Elphaba had a better idea, and pulled the hem of their T to hook over the back of their head, effectively exposing their front. It was faster and better than stripping when they were at risk of being caught, and Elphaba knew Glinda loved the aesthetic. She certainly seemed happy, her hands and her eyes trailing down Elphaba’s torso delightedly.

Their eyes met. She had that hunger that still surprised Elphaba, but beneath it was an ever present reverence. Elphaba wondered how they looked at Glinda, whether their face spoke that clearly without words. She held Elphaba’s cheeks in her hands gently, came close enough to rub their noses. “You’re so beautiful, Elphie,” she murmured, and Elphaba shuddered, their arms curling around her neck. Glinda kissed their lips chastely, kissed their jaw. Her hand ran from Elphaba’s chest to their hips, and then the fork of their jeans, finding the shape of them through the fabric and rubbing torturously slow. Elphaba groaned low against her ear, their hips rolling. Glinda pressed them still against the door. They felt Glinda grin against their cheek. “So eager.”

She leaned back and pushed the band of Elphaba’s sports bra up over their chest, her hands quickly covering modest breasts. Elphaba’s head fell back against the door as Glinda teased their nipples with her thumbs, then with her mouth, soft tongue and scraping teeth. She sighed, her breath cooling their skin sharply, a different kind of sensation that made Elphaba shiver and break out into goosebumps. Glinda glanced up at them. “Cold?”

“I’m fine,” Elphaba breathed.

“Where’s your coat?” Elphaba blinked hazily, leaned over to pull it out of one the bags they had with them. Glinda took it and dropped it on the floor. She smiled prettily at Elphaba. “Thank you Elphie.”

Elphaba smiled wryly. “No problem.” Glinda, all business, lowered herself to her knees, her mouth trailing down their stomach. She kissed their navel, her hands sliding over the ripple of their abs. She stared at them for a moment, then pressed her face against their stomach, grinning up at Elphaba with bright eyes. “You’re so sexy,” she said much too earnestly.

“Says the most beautiful girl I know,” Elphaba muttered, flushed with embarrasment.

Glinda smiled sweetly, her hands tracing the line of Elphaba’s hips. She sat back, her stoic bedroom persona returning. She looked from Elphaba’s belt to their eyes. “Open these up for me.” She tilted her head. “Do it slow.”

Elphaba unbuckled their belt, flustered but determined not to be clumsy. They unbuttoned their jeans and lowered their fly. They were about to pull their jeans down - they were chosen by Glinda, and therefore the tightest in their wardrobe - but Glinda looked up at them pointedly. “That’s enough.” Elphaba held their hands behind the small of their back, squeezing their own wrist. Glinda dragged down their open fly until Elphaba’s junk, straining desperately against grey boxer briefs, sprung out. They shared amused looks.

“There it is,” Elphaba said flatly.

“How could I have missed it.” Elphaba began thrusting their hips lightly, their dick bouncing with it. Glinda burst into laughter, almost falling backwards, and then laughing harder at being startled by almost falling backwards. Elphaba leaned down to help her up, shoulders still shaking with laughter. “All I can see is the helicopter incident,” Glinda managed.

“Oh my god. Glinda, we’re never revisiting that.”

“I loved it,” Glinda wheezed, still giggling.

“I know,” Elphaba grumbled. They had been joking around in a similar, less restrained manner, and had slapped Glinda full force in the cheek. Glinda had been rendered completely speechless. Elphaba had went rigid with shock and guilt. Then Glinda had, of course, broke out into hysterical laughter. _Then_ she’d asked Elphaba to do it again, though not quite as hard, if they wouldn’t mind.

Glinda, still grinning amusedly, took their bulge in hand and rubbed the length of it slowly. “I just love how buoyant you are,” she murmured, Elphaba’s hands on their flushed face.

“Can we focus on the-” Glinda’s open mouth pressed against their shaft, still beneath their underwear, and they sighed shakily. “- sex. Oh.” Glinda ran her mouth along it, drew its head between her lips, kissing it softly. Elphaba really wanted that underwear out of the way. But they also loved watching Glinda do whatever she wanted with them. Thankfully she was on the same track, and released Elphaba’s cock from their underwear. She curled her hand around it, grinning slowly as she stroked, her fingers pressing and twisting in the most perfect way. Elphaba’s chest heaved, watching Glinda intently. All of Glinda’s attention was on the cock in her hand.

Then her lips were on them. Elphaba’s eyes slipped shut, their head falling back as the wet warmth of Glinda’s mouth enveloped them, the texture of her tongue. It was gone a moment later, and Elphaba blinked back to attention as Glinda cleared her throat. They peered down at her. She was looking at them very seriously. “No looking away.”

Elphaba exhaled and nodded slowly. Glinda, satisfied, brought her mouth back to Elphaba’s head, still working their shaft in her hand agonizingly well. She held them still at their base and ran her open mouth along their length, and that bare lubrication made the stroking and the friction all the better. Glinda sucked at their tip, her tongue sliding and curling restlessly around it. Elphaba’s thighs shook, very nearly gave out, as they struggled to keep focused.

Elphaba always loved to watch how much Glinda seemed to enjoy this. They had never really had to ask Glinda to change her technique before; her technique was her having fun, and it always managed to feel so good. Part of Glinda’s fun, Elphaba suspected, was a thorough analysis of Elphaba’s body. Glinda seemed to know precisely how to drive them to the edge as fast as possible, and how to draw them back without ever really stopping. Their cock really did belong to Glinda; she knew it far better than Elphaba did.

Glinda moved down, twisting to reach that sensitive place nestled between their thighs. Her lips closed softly over their scrotum as her knuckles rubbed the tender muscle extending back between Elphaba’s legs. Her fingers traced the seam in their skin there, the oldest scar on Elphaba’s body. That always made this strange, coiling pleasure deep in their navel that they could never really explain. It was touching a different part of them.

Glinda ran the flat of her tongue from base to head and sucked their tip into her mouth, one fluid movement. Elphaba kind of sighed, kind of groaned shakily, their hands jumping out to hold the rail and cling to the wall. Their hips rolled forward unconsciously and Glinda pressed them hard back against the door, Elphaba gasping. They blinked hazily in an effort to keep watching. They saw - and felt, almost overwhelmed by sensation - Glinda take close to half their length, and suck firmly as she pulled back, her mouth opening with Elphaba’s head still resting on her tongue. Elphaba met her eyes, and Glinda smirked, her hand sliding over Elphaba too slow to bring them any higher.

“I’m torn,” she mumbled around Elphaba’s cock. “I kind of want you to come in my mouth, but I also want you to fuck me, and I don’t think you want to go twice out here.”

Elphaba laughed breathily. “Well, I would rather fuck you.”

“Excellent.” Glinda stood, one hand in Elphaba’s, the other still gripping their dick. Elphaba covered Glinda’s hand with theirs, moving both to brace their waist, leaning in to kiss Glinda. They thought they could almost taste themselves as they sucked on Glinda’s tongue, drawing a pleased sigh from her. Elphaba focused on the kiss and their hands, sliding beneath Glinda’s skirt to run up her thighs. They needed to calm down. They knew Glinda would want it hot, heavy and hard - both of them were beyond worked up by now - but they’d gotten much closer than they could maintain for even a short while. 

Glinda’s hands kept trailing down their torso, but Elphaba caught her each time, moving them to their waist or the back of their neck. Glinda seemed frustrated, until it was Elphaba’s hands between _her_ thighs instead. Her breath caught as Elphaba’s fingers rubbed along the damp fabric of her underwear.

“Excited, Glinda?” Elphaba asked close to her ear, their lip curling.

“Very,” Glinda sighed. Elphaba stroked her hard for a moment, then caught band of her underwear and drew them down her thighs and to her ankles, kneeling to do it. Glinda stepped out of them, and widened her legs subtly. Not-so-subtly. Elphaba looked up at her.

Glinda’s hand rested on their head, her fingers combing through their hair. Elphaba was briefly distracted by the sensation, by Glinda’s beauty. Her fingers brushed their ear, palm to their cheek, and Elphaba leaned into it, turned their head to kiss her palm. Glinda trailed her thumb along Elphaba’s lips, and they kissed that too, sucked it distractedly, watching the mesmerising rise and fall of Glinda’s chest. “Elphie,” she breathed quietly. Elphaba met her eyes.

“My sweet.”

“This is meant to be _your_ birthday.” She looked a bit guilty.

Elphaba grinned before they could really stop it. “It is my birthday.” They ducked beneath Glinda’s skirt. They trailed their nose and lips up the sensitive insides of her thighs, their eyes closing at the heat radiating from Glinda. Elphaba mumbled how good she smelled against her leg, though she probably didn’t hear. Glinda’s hand was back in their hair, a trembling grip. Elphaba loved it. Elphaba loved her. They pressed their open mouth to her, sudden and impatient. Glinda gasped sharply.

Elphaba ran a firm tongue between her lips, gently kissing her clit, careful not to move her hood out of place. Glinda was awfully sensitive, and found direct contact painful - and not in a fun way. Elphaba instead traced the tip of their tongue down the elegant line of her hood, sucked at her in pulses, Glinda making soft noises in time. They brushed their fingertips up the inside of her thigh, followed the creases in her flesh featherlight. Glinda’s thighs shook beneath their hands.

Elphaba couldn’t resist squeezing her ass and Glinda arched and hummed, muscle tensing beneath their hands. Elphaba trailed down, their ring finger teasing her entrance. They slipped inside her shallowly as they sucked her labia firmly into their mouth. “Oh, fuck…” Glinda sighed, her voice very distant and very close all at once.

Elphaba drew away and got abruptly to their feet. Glinda seemed surprised, but Elphaba cut off the surprise with their fingers, sliding in one to the knuckle, then - because it was so easy - a second. Glinda clung to their shoulders and gasped, and shuddered as Elphaba’s fingers moved inside her, found that particular sweet spot. Elphaba didn’t focus there, wanting to undo her in other ways, more intent on gently stretching her. They couldn’t resist grinding their hips against hers. Glinda’s hand dipped between them, pumped Elphaba’s shaft lazily, then guiding them between Glinda’s legs at the next rock of Elphaba’s hips.

Elphaba made some deep, embarrassing noise at the sensation of Glinda’s labia sliding over their cock. They fingered Glinda harder, driven by arousal, and Glinda whimpered beautifully. Elphaba blinked, a thought coming to them.

“Glinda…” She responded half heartedly, her hips grinding against as much of Elphaba as she could. “Glinda.”

“What,” Glinda panted frustratedly, looking at Elphaba. Her eyes were so dark, instantly moving down Elphaba’s face, down their body like she was tasting something delicious.

“I don’t have a condom.” The downsides of spontaneous sex.

Glinda was briefly stunned, then rolled her eyes. “I don’t care right now. I’ll get some pills at the pharmacy on the way back.”

“Glinda-”

“Elphie. You’ve been checked, I’ve been checked, you don’t know if you even have sperm in your cum, and I’ll get some damn pills. Now hurry up and fuck me.”

As if they could argue. As if they wanted to. Elphaba pulled Glinda into a hard kiss, curling their arms beneath her and lifting her to sit on the railing. There was a wall a short distance beyond the railing, much to Glinda’s obvious relief. She grinned at Elphaba wildly as they pressed their cock between her lips, rubbing her clit with their head. “This is so fucking hot.”

Elphaba glanced up at her with a lopsided smile. “It is.”

“Did I convert you to team exhibition?” Glinda asked, curling her arms around Elphaba’s neck, pulling them into one of those lush kisses, those deep, tongue-sucking kisses.

“Honestly?” Elphaba breathed, guided the head of their cock to her entrance. “Kind of.” They pushed into her smoothly. Glinda shuddered and moaned throatily, her nails digging and dragging across Elphaba’s shoulders. Elphaba’s eyes fell shut as they pulled and pressed into her again, deeper, further into infinitely soft, wet, warm, perfect. Elphaba stood close to Glinda, one hand gripping the rail, the other siding up Glinda’s spine, cupping the back of her neck, guiding their lips back together. They moved inside of Glinda slowly, moving their hips so their head dragged against Glinda’s walls, brushing that sweet spot easily. Elphaba pressed deeper, and Glinda’s head fell back, her reddened neck too enticing not to bite.

“How hard?” Elphaba murmured into her throat, their own voice strange to them, almost purring.

Glinda laughed softly, her nails raking Elphaba. “You know.”

Elphaba did know. Elphaba curled an arm around Glinda’s waist as they thrust, hard and deep, as deep as either of them could manage, both of them desperate to be closer than physically possible. Glinda’s hands slid down their back, gripped their ass, pulling them firm against her. There was a moment - a distracting sound from down two halls, and Elphaba became hyper aware of their own ragged groans, Glinda’s half coherent encouragements, the slap of their flesh as Elphaba fucked her. It was thrilling. Elphaba buried their face in Glinda’s cleavage, shutting the world out as they pressed desperately into her again and again.

Elphaba’s hands jumped to Glinda’s hips. “Glinda,” they gasped, “I’m- I’m gonna, I’m-” They attempted to pull away, but Glinda held them tight.

“Keep going,” Glinda moaned, “Do it, do it, do it-” Elphaba came with a low moan, holding Glinda close, grinding their hips tight against hers. They leaned heavily against Glinda, flushed and breathless. Then they started up just as hard as before, Glinda gasping and bracing herself on their back.

Glinda took Elphaba’s face in her hands and kissed them fiercely before she bit their shoulder, stifling some noise. Elphaba felt her tighten like a vise around them. They gripped her hips and continued to thrust, knowing Glinda loved it - knowing Glinda would cry out roughly, her whole body shaking. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-!” She went dead still.

Elphaba slowed down, and Glinda relaxed, melting against Elphaba. The stayed like that for a good moment, propped up by each other's heaving bodies. Glinda dragged her mouth over their collar bone. “Whoa,” Glinda breathed exhaustedly. “Oh my god. We need to sit down. I need to sit down. God, Elphie.” Despite her words, Glinda didn’t attempt to move. She brought her hands to the back of Elphaba’s head, scratching pleasantly at their scalp. She pressed their foreheads together, tilted her head to kiss Elphaba slowly, gently. Elphaba sighed into her mouth.

They lowered Glinda onto her feet. She leaned against them for a good while, and then they sank against the door together. “Got any tissues?” Elphaba asked.

Glinda thought on it. “Yes.” She reached into her bag. She gave Elphaba a couple of tissues and used about a handful on herself, grunting a bit uncomfortably. “I’m gonna need a shower when we get back.”

“Mmm.” Elphaba made mental note to keep a couple of condoms in their wallet from now on. “What time is it?” they asked, already checking their own phone. Their eyes rolled tiredly. “Shit. The party is in like, an hour.”

They sat, worried but too exhausted to really care. Glinda took Elphaba’s hand, sifting her finger’s through theirs.

“Happy birthday, Elphie.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
